


Loki Learns Respect!

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cute young adult Loki, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Loki lives!, Paddlings, after spanking cuddles, angry mama, bare bottoms, paddled bottoms, parental disciplinary spankings, spanked bottoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Young Loki is disrespectful of his girlfriend and even his mother! Angry mama, gentle but strict Odin, two little bottoms paddled and one small rump spanked!





	Loki Learns Respect!

It began with an argument. Thor and Loki stood in the throne room, toe to toe, shouting at one another. “I am a grown man!” Loki shouted, inches from his elder brother’s face.   
“You are a spoiled, petulant child who needs a good spanking!” Thor shouted back.   
“And you are a violent, stupid oaf who needs to mind his own business!” Frigga, who had been listening for a few moments, came along and put her hands on both young men’s shoulders, silencing them at once. Loki turned to her in the heat of anger. “Mother! Stay out of this!”   
Thor angrily scolded Loki. “Don’t talk to her that way! She is just a woman and your mother! Perhaps you should go an sit down, mother.” Frigga’s temper flared at both young princes. She realized that both boys had a very skewed and prejudiced attitude toward women. Now was the time to correct that. She grabbed them each by an ear and began to drag them down the corridor. Both young men winced and ‘ouched’ as they were brought along.   
“Mother!” Loki cried out in pain. “Ouch! My ear!”   
“Your ear nothing!” She spat, continuing to pull them towards she and Odin’s chambers. “It’s your bottoms you should be fearing for! Just a woman! I’ll show the pair of you what this woman can do!” She kicked the huge doors open to her chambers and dragged both princes in, slinging them to the foot of the bed.   
Both Thor and Loki stared at her, rubbing their sore ears as she shut the door. Frigga stalked across the floor to the two nervous young men and glared at them. She was absolutely furious!   
“Mother.. I didn’t…” Thor began   
“Silence!” The All Mother growled. Loki and Thor both cringed under their mother’s icy stare. She pointed to the bed with one finger and spoke: “Leggings down and bend over the bed!” Both young princes cowered, obeying her instantly. They turned to the bed and lowered their leggings, revealing pale young bottoms, quivering in anticipation of pain. Frigga went to her dresser and opened the top drawer, withdrawing a mean looking wooden paddle! She strode over to her sons who lay obediently over the edge of the big bed.   
“Mama?” Loki squeaked fearfully. The sound of her terrified youngest son melted her angry heart slightly.   
“Yes Loki?”   
“I’m very sorry for making you angry.”   
“Me too mama.” Thor said, sounding equally contrite.   
“I know, but you are both getting a paddling.” She drew back and delivered a crisp swat to Thor’s bottom. He tensed and yelped immediately. Loki began to cry as she moved to his little bottom. She administered a crisp swat to his little bottom as well. Loki yelped and continued to cry. Both boy’s bottoms bore a pink mark from the paddle. Frigga took it in turn, paddling Thor’s exposed rump and then Loki’s. She moved on to their sit spots next, cracking the paddle down hard across both boy’s delicate lower bottoms. Loki began to squall, crying hard as the pain of the paddling increased. In total each boy got ten swats, leaving their bottoms red and very sore.   
“Alright. Stand up and pull your leggings up.” Both young princes meekly obeyed, hissing as the leggings scraped against their blistered tails. Their faces were both wet with tears and Loki was still actively crying. The sight of him broke Frigga’s heart. She walked to Loki and drew him into her arms, cuddling him for a few moments. She then did the same with Thor. When both boys were calm she bade them sit on the bed. They both hissed and sat slowly, looking up at their mother meekly.   
“I’m sorry mama.” Loki said, looking adorably contrite.   
“I’m sorry too mother.” Thor said.   
“I know my sons.” Frigga replied, her anger waning. “The lesson I want you both to learn from this is that no woman, myself included is ever just a woman.” She pulled an ottoman up and sat before her sons, smiling at their wet faces. Loki squirmed, his poor little bottom burning like fire!   
“Yes, mama. I know.” He said meekly, his huge, blue green eyes boring into her soul.   
“It’s important that neither of you go through life thinking of women as somehow less than men. Neither of you would be here if it weren’t for a woman you know.” Thor and Loki both nodded. “Now what were you two arguing about in the first place?”   
“It was my fault mama.” Loki said quickly, looking down. Thor looked at him, slightly surprised.   
“Tell me darling.” Frigga said softly.   
“I’ve been seeing this girl lately and I suppose I was a bit rude to her last night. Thor saw what happened…”  
“What do you mean, rude?” Frigga asked. Loki licked his lips nervously, wondering if confessing would lead to another bottom smacking.   
“I…I…”  
“He was supposed to meet her for a date and instead went out with another girl. When she complained he was rude and disrespectful to her.” Thor offered. Frigga’s mouth fell open. She spared Loki a shocked look.   
“Is this true?” She asked. Loki winced and nodded his head. Frigga speared the young prince, frowning. “Is this how we raised you, Loki? To be so rude and dismissive of women? Do you think your own mother to be worthy of such treatment?”   
“No mama!” Loki said, suddenly looking up at her nervously.   
“Well. I am very disappointed in you, Loki.” The moment the words came from her mouth Loki began to cry again. Her words hurt him worse than any paddle. His head dropped and he wept, heartbroken. He buried his face in his slender hands. Both Thor and Frigga looked on, surprised and more than a little worried.   
“Loki?” The All Mother spoke softly, reaching out to her very upset son.   
“Yes mama.” The young prince answered tearfully from behind his hands. Frigga gently prized his hands away from his face and looked into his eyes.   
“Look at me sweetling.” She said gently, a sweet smile on her face. Loki slowly, timidly looked up at his mother. His expression was absolutely heartbroken. Thor put his arm around his little brother, hoping to give some comfort.   
“I’m sorry mama.” He said, sounding about eight years old.   
“Awww, I didn’t mean to break your heart darling.” She replied, stroking his long face gently. Her sweet words and gentle treatment brought on another wave of tears, shaking his slender shoulders. Frigga reached out and gathered Loki in her arms, cuddling him and gently cooing to him. “It’s alright sweetling. Mama loves you my baby.” She laid Loki’s head on her shoulder and caressed him ever so gently. Thor rubbed his back and kissed the top of his head, hoping to give some comfort. The young prince cried for ten minutes. When the storm passed, he lay against his mother, his huge, blue green eyes sad and wet with tears.   
“Loki? Are you well brother?” Thor asked, stroking his little brother’s face gently. Loki nodded, looking down.   
“Mama, I’m sorry I let you down. I do not mean to be the way I am.” He said quietly. Frigga frowned at the statement, putting both hands on his cheeks and lifting his face to hers.   
“What do you mean, The way you are?”   
“I mean, not a good person.” Loki looked at his mother sadly.   
“Listen to me son.” Frigga began, brushing the tears from her son’s cheeks as she spoke. “I love the person you are. You are a very good young man. You have made your father and I proud every day of your life. But you are still very young and you have a lot of hard lessons to learn. I think you’ve just learned one of them.” Loki nodded, looking up at his mother meekly. “You are my beloved son and I love you more than life itself. You made a mistake and now all I ask is that you learn from it.” Loki swiped his eyes with his sleeve, just as he had done as a small child.   
“Yes mama.” He said, wringing a smile from his mother and brother. He shifted on the bed and yelped, reaching back to rub at his stinging little bottom.   
“Poor darling. Poor darlings,” she amended, smiling sympathetically.   
“Mama?” Loki said suddenly.  
“Yes darling.”  
“I will respect women from now on.” Loki said, his voice high and light. Frigga leaned forward and held his face in both hands, kissing his cheek tenderly.   
“That’s my good boy.” She said,   
“I will apologize to her as well.” Loki added.   
“That will make me very proud my son.” Frigga said. Loki’s shoulders straightened immediately. “There is just one more thing.” Frigga added. Loki looked up at her worriedly.   
“What mama?”   
“Your father.” Loki frowned quizzically.   
“Father?”   
“Yes sweetling. You must speak to him as well. He will find out if he hasn’t already.” The colour drained from Loki’s face. Thor looked on in pity for his little brother.   
“Mother! You don’t think he’ll punish Loki do you?” Thor asked defensively.   
“I hope not.” Frigga answered. Loki stood suddenly and began to walk to the door. He stopped just before going out and looked back at his mother and brother, his brows climbing.   
“Wish me luck.” He said, opening the door and walking out. 

* * * *

To his horror, the girl in question was standing underneath his father’s throne, plaintively describing Loki’s scandalous behaviour. He came in, walking right up to her.   
“Hellen?” He said timidly. “I’ve come to apologize for my behaviour. I know I was wrong and I am here to submit myself for punishment.” The girl looked at Loki in amazement. She didn’t quite know what to think about the contrite young man. “I’m sorry.” He walked past her and mounted the steps, fully expecting to be severely spanked. His bottom still burned from the paddling his mother gave him but he felt so guilty he disregarded it completely.   
Odin spared Loki a stern look as he arrived at the throne. “Loki, this young woman has told me something that clearly shocked me. Is it true?”   
“If she told you that I lied to her, left her when we had a date and was nasty and disrespectful to her then yes sir.”   
Odin frowned. He addressed the nervous girl below: “My dear, you have every right to witness my son’s punishment. I must warn you however it may be rather upsetting.” Loki felt his chest clench at his father’s grim words. The girl, clearly upset already spoke up:  
“My King, please don’t punish Loki too severely. I feel terrible for him.” Odin smiled down at her.   
“As you wish.” The All Father said. He grasped Loki by the arm and drew him over his lap. Loki tensed, dreading this for several reasons, not the least of which was his already sore bottom. Odin left his leggings in place for modesty’s sake. Not that it mattered because his huge hand could deliver a stinging punishment even through the fabric. Loki lay still and obedient as his father administered a brief but painful spanking. He yelped loudly after each swat, tears pouring from his eyes. He did not struggle however, even when the sting became unbearable. He struggled to lie still and take his punishment bravely. When it was finally over, he lay across his father’s knees, sobbing, his bottom on fire!  
Hellen had begun to cry after the second swat out of pity for the skinny young prince. She couldn’t imagine how painful a spanking would be from this huge man. She also felt sorry for his obvious embarrassment at being disciplined in front of her. Any anger she felt sluiced away and was replaced with compassion. Odin lifted his son off his lap and held him for several minutes, rubbing his back and speaking in soft whispers to comfort him. Finally he stood his son on his feet. Loki kissed his father and walked carefully down the dais to the girl. He was still crying when he leaned over and kissed her cheek.   
“Hellen, I am so sorry for the way I treated you. You have been so sweet to me and I was so hateful and disrespectful. Can you ever forgive me?” he pleaded, his handsome face wet with tears. She leaned forward and kissed Loki tenderly and drew him into a hug.   
“I forgive you sweetling.” She said softly. “I’m sorry you were spanked over me. Does it hurt a lot?”   
“Yes, but I know I deserved it.” he responded, sniffling. “My mother paddled me too.” He revealed. When Odin overheard this he frowned deeply and came down the dais. Loki stood still as his father came to him.   
“Loki, did you just say mama paddled you too?” he asked, pulling him into a hug.   
“Y…yes sir.” Loki replied timidly.   
“Oh, you poor little fellow! Papa didn’t know.” The All Father said, peeling down the back of Loki’s leggings. His poor little bottom was bright red and obviously painful. “Why didn’t you tell me son?”   
“I…I felt so guilty…I…I…” He dissolved into tears as Odin held him, his narrow shoulders shaking. Hellen stroked his face tenderly.   
“Oh Loki! You poor thing! Can you help him?” She asked Odin. She was beside herself with pity for the young prince. Odin put a hand affectionately on the back of her head and smiled at her. He reached down and picked Loki up, cradling him in his arms. Loki hugged his neck as he was carried to his chambers.   
Odin laid Loki on his bed, face down and tugged his leggings down to his knees. He hissed at the sight of the young prince’s bottom. The ancient King seemed to think for a moment before laying his hand across Loki’s blistered bottom. A green mist covered the young prince’s scalded behind. Seconds later the previously red flesh was pink and perfect again. Loki shuddered and fetched a relieved sigh. His father rubbed the small bottom gently and with great affection.   
“Better my son?” he asked, smiling down at Loki.   
“Yes papa. Thank you sir.” He said meekly. His father gave his cute little cheeks three brisk pats, making him exclaim “ouch!” and laughed, imparting a kiss on his head.   
“Keep that pink little bottom out of trouble young man.” Odin said, feeling love fill his heart. Loki sprang up, righting his leggings, a smile on his sweet face.   
“Yes papa.” He threw his arms around Odin’s neck and hugged him sweetly. His father patted his little bottom affectionately and stood him on his feet. Loki broke the embrace and ran to the throne room to the waiting Hellen.   
“Oh Loki!” She exclaimed as the young prince came in. “Are you alright?” She threw her arms around his neck.   
“Yes, I’m okay.” He answered.   
“Your poor bottom!” She said sympathetically. “Did your father help you?”   
“Yes. He healed me.” The young man said, smiling. “I really am sorry for the way I acted before.” He said, sobering. “I deserved both spankings. I promise never to disrespect you again.” He said sincerely. Hellen was so charmed by his sweet attitude she kissed him tenderly.   
“You have a really cute little bottom.” She said suddenly. Loki blushed scarlet. Odin overheard this and stopped in his tracks, putting his hand over his mouth and laughing under it. He hurried away before the kids could see him.   
“Oh Gods!” Loki said, palming his face.   
“What’s wrong?” Hellen said.   
“It was bad enough being spanked in front of you. Now you’ve seen my naked backside.” Loki moaned. Hellen tittered at this and kissed his cheek.   
“It could be worse.” Hellen replied.   
“How?” Loki asked, still blushing.   
“Your father could have spanked your bare bottom.” She grinned cheekily. Loki nodded in agreement. The pair walked out together, leaving Odin smiling.


End file.
